1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, image sensing apparatus, control method, and storage medium, and particularly to an input control technique for an apparatus including a plurality of types of user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are many apparatuses each equipped with a display device including a touch panel sensor for which a human finger, stylus, and the like serve as input means. The user can intuitively operate an apparatus of this type by an operation of directly touching an item or the like displayed on the display device. A display device including a touch panel sensor has also been introduced into an image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera, and is used for operations and the like in playback of still images and moving images (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-122779 and 2004-104594).
The introduction of a display device including a touch panel sensor can reduce physical operation members such as a switch arranged on the apparatus because various operation inputs can be implemented by switching the screen display. However, in an apparatus for which a customary operation method exists, such as an image sensing apparatus, a touch operation is not always an optimal input means for the user. For this reason, in an electronic apparatus such as an image sensing apparatus, both a physical operation member and touch operation are sometimes assigned as input means for one function.
As recent electronic apparatuses become multifunctional, a function selection item, operation instruction, and the like are displayed on the display device of the electronic apparatus. In this case, when a plurality of input means such as a physical operation member and touch operation are assigned to one function, as described above, the following problem occurs.
An item displayed on the display device for a touch operation has a predetermined size to avoid the need for a careful touch operation when a target to be touched is small, or to avoid erroneous recognition of a selected item as an adjacent item by the touch panel sensor. However, items displayed for touch operations may impair the visibility of the display device for the user when he operates the electronic apparatus using physical operation members.
When both an operation instruction in the use of physical operation members and an operation instruction in a touch operation are displayed, either operation instruction is unnecessary information for a user who prefers an operation using the other type of input means, and may impair the visibility of the display device. Also, when an operation instruction for either an operation with physical operation members or a touch operation is displayed, the user may change the operation method in accordance with the display contents. At this time, to change the operation method, the user needs to switch the hand holding the electronic apparatus main body or the operation member of the electronic apparatus from one to the other, complicating the user operation.